Amor Prohibido
by Grecia Grayson
Summary: Son polos opuestos, no deven estar juntos... y lo saben... ellos saben que su amor es prohibido, pero aun asi se aman y estan dispestos a todo, con tal de estar juntos. RxS y CBxR
1. El Sueño

El sueño

_Todo estaba borroso, lo único que sentía era el amargo dolor que corría por su cuerpo, fijo su vista hacia arriba todo era blanco, gris, sin color y sin vida, ahí estaba… recostado sobre el frío suelo, volteo hacia todos lados, ¿Qué era lo que observaba? Siluetas de oscuras sobras por todos lados… fue su culpa… sus instintos fueron mas fuertes que el… arriesgo todo… el sabia a lo que se enfrentaba… no podía moverse estaba paralizado… su aliento se entrecortaba…_

_intento levantar su mano… llego un momento en que su vista comenzó a hacerse clara…miro su mano dirigiéndola hacia su rostro y tocar sus heridas… todo había terminado lo sucedido, simplemente sucedió, la luz se apago…figuras peleaban gritos estremecedores aturdían sus oídos, volteo hacia la izquierda… para encontrarse a su bella amada, recostada en el suelo, sonrío, olvido todo lo que pasaba, dejo los llantos, los gritos para poder recordarla… su amada recostada en el suelo a metros de el, parecían kilómetros…valió la pena luchar por todo, especialmente si era por amor, estiro su brazo en un intento de alcanzarla, ella lo miro con atónito, lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, el joven intento moverse una ves mas por intentar estar con ella, no podía estaba demasiado débil para moverse… rendirse... jamás._

_Kori- susurro silenciosamente_

_Kori-susurro devilemte_

_Dick-susurro la joven estirando su brazo para alanzarlo_

_Dick- susurro con melancolía_

_Gritos y mas gritos, el joven la observó su mirada se lleno de ira, al saber que no podía llegar hacia ella, mordió su labio inferior, repito su nombre, estaba enojado quería ir con ella, tenerla cerca. _

_KORI-grito, el nombre de la joven salio de los labios entreabiertos del joven, se dio vuelta en el suelo sintiendo las hojas de otoño- KORI- grito las heridas dé su cuerpo sangraban_

_DICK- grito el nombre del chico que ella amaba._

_KORI-grito el joven arrastrándose por el suelo… miles de sombras, miles de gritos, se interponían en su transcurro Edel intento de llegar hacia ella … el gritaba de dolor… pero estaba dispuesto aguantarlo… se arrastraba por el suelo- KORI-grito una vez mas para caer inconscientemente al suelo, el la observaba detalladamente tenia los ojos entreabiertos, se arrastro una vez mas … levanto su mano y la encajo entre la tierra gritando repetidas veces el nombre de la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón, cada vez que se acercaba su corazón se aceleraba, se acercaba, mas y mas mientras lagrimas saladas Caían de su bellos ojos de zafiros_

_La joven estiro su brazo para alcanzarlo…hasta que al fin sus manos se tocaron suavemente… ignoraron todo lo que pasaba… solo existían ellos dos…el chico se acerco para abrazarla de la cintura… con su mano acariciaba su rostro llenos de pequeños rasguños, la chica tocaba su rostro…el chico libero una ultima lagrima que resbalo de su mejilla, hasta llegar a sus labios_

_Te amo- susurro suavemente en su oído…todo se empezó a oscurecer… _

Un joven de cabello oscuro salto sobresaltado de su sueño respirando pesadamente y agitadamente… volvía a tener esos sueños… se toco la cabeza, para limpiar su sudor… porque soñaba eso…

Dick- dijo una voz familiar. Detrás de la puerta de su habitación

¿q-quien me habla?-dijo el joven de ojos azules agitado de su horrible pesadilla.

Yo tonto- la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una figura masculina

Suspiro-Ah-dijo el joven de zafiros

Si, ahora levántate tenemos que irnos a desayunar prepare tofu- dijo Garfield logan su mas leal amigo, con una sonrisa de oreja – te espero abajo- termino concluyendo para cerrar la puerta

Claro- suspiraba y suspiraba, y se sumía en sus pensamientos para procesar lo que pasaba ¿Quién era la joven de sus sueños?... dicho pensamiento se levanto de su cama para desayunar con su amigo…

TO BE CONTINUED…

Hola! ¿Qué les pareció mi fic? Lo voy a continuar, comenten me

Gusta leer sus comentarios ¿quieren saber que sucederá?

Estén atentos besos y abrazos de

Grecia Grayson


	2. ¿Pesadillas o Sueños?

¿Pesadillas o sueños?

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro miles de escenas aparecían, entre la fría oscuridad

Hasta que se detuvo en un punto

_-te amo-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

¡AHH!

Una pelirroja despertó asustada

Gotman city

Se podía observar a una figura femenina paseado por los pasillos de mármol de un oscuro lugar… sus finos pies vagaban por el frió suelo demasiadas pisadas, el ruido de sus zapatos retumbaba en los pasillos en el eco del extraño lugar. Se detuvo en una fina puerta bien tallada levantó su brazo para tocar la puerta.

Kori ¿estas bien?- pregunto la joven pelivioleta que tocaba la puerta… no hubo respuesta, y sin pensarlo dos veces acercó su mano hacia la manija de la puerta y la giro sigilosamente… y con demasiado cuidado abrió la puerta para encontrarse…

0000000

Jump city

Vamos viejo – intento animar Garfield a su amigo Dick mientras ellos dos bajaban las escaleras – ¿que te sucede?- pregunto con curiosidad

Nada… gar solo…- se detuvo en seco- ¿no se que me pasa?

¡OH! Estas con hambre descuida a mi también me pasa lo mismo – inquirió Garfield

Los dos terminaron de bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a una cocina un poco pequeña, no era la gran cosa pero para los dos chicos era lo suficiente. Entre la cocina había una mesa color marrón donde se encontraban platos de porcelana y finos vasos de cristal. Y como toda mesa tenia dos sillas. Dick se sentó en una silla y Garfield fue a la estufa a sacar la comida que cocinaba.

¿Fueron de cacería?- pregunto Dick observando como Garfield depositaba carne en el plato de Dick

Claro- contesto Garfield- eso lo hacemos todos los días

Dick solo se limitaba a sonreír como su amigo Garfield servia tofu en su plato

¿Por qué tu no comes carne?- pregunto Dick

Ya te eh dicho miles de veces Dick- hablando con la boca llena- no me gusta ver a los anímales sufrir cuando los cazo.

Somos animales Garfield, pero si estoy deacuerdo contigo en esto- contesto Dick suavemente- pero al menos no somos como esos oscuros seres- su tono de voz cambio- esos…- su voz sonaba fría-

Vampiros- inquirió Garfield

Si… esos- dijo Dick bajando la mirada y mirar su comida- espero nunca toparme con uno-

No, ruegues por eso Dick- se limito a contestar Garfield dick levanto la mirada- somos hombres lobo, ellos vampiros, su sed de sangre es imparable, somos de distintos bandos

Imágenes rondaban en la cabeza de Dick al oír las palabras de Garfield

Si… exacto- levantando la mirada y dirigirla hacia la ventana de la cocina

000000

La joven piso un pie en el cuarto, el cuarto era sencillo rustico, del agrado de ella, un poco desordenado… pero lindo.

En medio del cuarto había un a cama, que tenia cortinas tan finas y transparentes.

Se quedo sorprendida al percatarse de que una joven pelirroja se revolvía entre las sabanas rojas de la cama.

Al oírla mencionar susurros, susurros que no entendía. De un momento para otro la joven de la cama dejo de moverse, se acomodo entre las sabanas, y lentamente comenzó a sentarse suave y elegantemente en la cama. Y claramente abrir los ojos lentamente… unos preciosos ojos esmeraldas, era envidiada y querida por los de su bando, envidia de que ella pusiese tener ese brillo en sus bellos y acariciadores ojos, querida por la belleza y naturalidad de su cuerpo.

Kori – dijo la peliviloeta, acercándose hacia ella

El joven pelirroja volteo la mirada hacia la joven y con una dulce voz le respondió – ¿Rachel?

¿Volvió a pasarte?- pregunto Rachel, Rachel mejor amiga de kori.

Si, aun lo sigo soñando- dijo con voz entrecortada

Vamos- se limito a decirle Rachel a kori- tenemos que irnos – acercándose a ella y ofrecerle su mano para ayudar a levantarla de la cama

¿A dónde?- pregunto con curiosidad

De casería- dijo con una voz fría y alejarse de kori para ahora estar parada de espaldas enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de kori– apresúrate Jason nos espera- dicho esas frías palabras de la pelivioleta abrió la puerta y la cerro con siglillo.

Por supuesto- termino la conversación kori quedándose sola en la habitación.

0000000

Jump city

Los dos jóvenes lobos comían en la mesa, la cocina estaba en completo silencio hasta que Garfield se limito a preguntar

Dick- su amigo levantando la mirada para poder escucharlo- ¿aun sigues teniendo pesadillas?

Ahora el lugar estaba mas que en silicio, como si estuviesen en un funeral, Garfield se regaño así mismo por preguntar es e tipo de cosas, ahora lo que restaba hacer era cubrirse la cara para el golpe de Dick. Pero para su alivio no fue así.

Si- dijo en tono ronco- son unas horribles pesadillas- dijo tomando un vaso con agua y luego depositarlo en la mesa y dirigir su mirada a la ventana

Pero…- cuestiono Garfield- si en vez de pesadillas, son sueños- Dick presto su mirada hacia Garfield quien tenía la mirada baja

¿a-a que te refieres con eso?- pregunto Dick con algo de intriga.

A que pueden ser visiones- termino de decir gar, Dick tenia la vista y mirada perdida, Garfield no se le ocurría que mas decir mas que- vamos bárbara nos espera para los entrenamientos- los dos terminaron de comer se vistieron y salieron de la casa hacia un enorme y bosque no uno corriente, sino misterioso, porque en el se ocultan seres extraños.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Espero y les haiga gustado el segundo capitulo, saludos a Todos los que me comentan Natalie Grayson, Paola, Ann M. Redfield, Karina, y a mi comentarista favorita Iloveteentitans, los quiero de verdad :) hasta el próximo capitulo.


End file.
